


Jessie and Cheeto

by K1suh1



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Beastilaity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1suh1/pseuds/K1suh1
Summary: When Jessie Picked me out, I was so excited! I didn't know what to expect, neither did he. He never had a puppy before. So hears how I we learned together what we liked as Master and dog owner.Disclaimer: This story is fictional in every sense, I don't promote Beastilaity or the themes in this story. This is my first attempt at An Archive of Our Own Story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Adoption Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is fictional in every sense, I don't promote Beastilaity or the themes in this story. This is my first attempt at An Archive of Our Own Story.
> 
> The first chapter mainly setting the scene. But please, know all this is fiction, don't do this with yer pets plz 😅

[POV: DOG]  
I was born to a litter of 6, the 4th in that position. In Petsbro Petshop. My brothers and sisters were more energetic than me, while I played with all their chew toys or snuck in bits of their food while they got picked. It took a straight 6 months of waiting in the pet shop before Jessie walked in. At first, he didn't know what he was getting. He's a grown man out on his own for the first time. Could smell the smell of thai food and cigarettes hat I smelled on other lonely bachelors. He first thought he'd get a green Macaw or a Black Moor Goldfish. But neither of those options proved very affectionate. The cats were scant in Petsbro that day, a lady adopted the last one, a ragdoll named Tabitha. So last but not least, the puppies.  
Something was different that day, instead of being my rolly polly self, I decided to jump at the fence to greet him. He smiled, and reached down to ruffle the fur between my floppy ears. I chuff at him and give his hand a lick before pressing my head up into his hand. That was all it took. Adoption papers signed, my name was to be "Cheeto" I was listed as a 6 months old Black Lab. Jessie bought me a doggie dish, a leash, some toys, flea shampoo and other doggie requirements before we left. He loaded us up in his truck, we picked up drive-thru at Wack Donalds, he gave me nuggets. Then finally we were home.


	2. Territories and Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheeto Marks on Jessie's plant, so Jessie punishes Cheeto the only way he knows how. Then they take a bath and experience an awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any names of Characters/places w/e are coincidental. This is a pure work of fiction and I do not condone the activities in this said story series.
> 
> Please be gentle on my grammer and spelling errors. This is my first series on Archive of Our Own.
> 
> If you don't like the tags, don't read whats inside. You have been warned.

[POV Dog]

Jessie's place was small, just a two bedroom house with one room made into an office. I made sure ran to all the rooms and sniffed everything while Jessie put things away. After all, I can't let the possibility of an intruder harming Jessie and I need to know my surroundings. I had just dive bombed into a big cage like thing full of people clothes, when I heard Jessie call from the livingroom place. Immediately I rocket out of the room and once I appear, he's sitting on the floor by the tv with a bowl of food. I trod up to him and sniff the food and he starts to pet my back. His hands shake a little, something I don't understand but I let it happen and just it eat the food. He sat and watched Futube until I finished. When I finished he was still watching his show so I, did as any puppy would, I explored. I chewed on a chewbaccis doll and peed on a plant.

Jessie [Pov] 

I've never owned a pet, just to let that sink in. I've heard with dogs you gotta be dominant with them due to pack behavior, but thats my extent of knowledge on animals. My name's Jessie, I'm 26 and I bought Cheeto because I needed a companion animal as I work on studies. Had no idea what I was gonna be in for. Anyway, I smelled Pee and tracked it to the bathroom plant. I yelled for him to come to me and showed him what was wrong. But, I didn't know if dogs spoke human or how long it had sat. I had to take a leak..so I drug cheeto in shower, unzipped my pants and pissed on his head. He looked confused as I covered his muzzle and head in piss but I could see a look of "Oh this is what I did wrong". As I let it out I told him "This is My Territory, mark in my house again and I'll mark you. I'm alpha!" As a first time pet owner, I felt almost good, thinking to teach a pup so early on who was Alpha. The golden shower turned out useful too, since I wanted to be sure he had a flea bath.  
Turned on the water and I scooped warm water over Cheeto, this also gave me an oppertunity to pet him. Again I never owned a dog and my experiences with them were always weird. I got jumped on alot by big dogs due to my size, I'm 4"11. Plus for some reason most animals were either mean to me or had too much intrest. So, it was good to start small, at least thats what I told myself. My fingers were messaging warm water through the black lab puppy's fur. His wriggling brought me back to where I was and i shut off the water. "It's okay boy, just a little bath" I coo'd at him before humming. I squeezed out some flea shampoo out and started to message his furry shoulders, working his legs, paws, ears and torso. 

[DOG POV]

Can you believe it? I got in trouble! Over peeing on tree, I mean I guess it was in the house and I GUESS in the house is TECHNICALLY the human's territory. B-But, he peed on me! Then he started giving me this awful thing called "Bath". At first I was ALL about getting out. More warm liquid on me after master peed on me? NO THANKS. But then he started to pet me and message me. The water started to feel nice. He squirted soap on me and by the time he was almost done, I was feeling better than I've ever felt! His hands fail to hesitate in groping my young puppy hood( mostly cause he wasn't watching hands), which is sporting a red rocket. I let out a little whimper and widen my stance. His face grows pale. I look up at him with big puppy eyes and whimper a little, his soapy hand still paused in shock cupping my whole puppyhood.

(Jessie POV)

Oh. My. God what do you even do in this situation, I was washing Cheeto, and zoned out for a second and then Boom puppy boner. I know black labs are duck hunting dogs supposedly and actually like water, but this is ridiculous. His eyes were locked onto mine, my sudzy hand wrapped around his small puppy red rocket. Not knowing how to get out of this situation, I start stroking him up and down a little experimentally. Besides who'd know if I helped him get off as I finished cleaning him, we lived alone. I just looked at it as a bonding experience. The puppy whined let me stroke his little cock, watching his little knot swell. I stroked him faster and he panted and humped my fist. "Naughty Cheeto" I whispered to him. After he came l rinced us both off. Little did I know, this bath was going to be only the start of many "Bonding" Moments between me and Cheeto from then on.


	3. Where chips lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Can I say? Jessie and Cheeto go further down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pure work of Fiction. I do not condone the actions in said fiction. The names of places, people and objects are purely coincidenal.
> 
> The rating is Explicit for a reason,
> 
> Read the tags, don't like then don't read
> 
> You have been warned
> 
> This is my first series on Archiveofourown so be merciful when it comes to my Spelling and Grammer mistakes.

[ After the Bath Dog Pov]

I didn't know what to think, at first I thought I was being punished. He yelled and peed on me, then the "Bath" started. I just sat there covered in my towel, Jessie had left to play a game. I let things sink in, first I thought I didn't like "Bath", but now I REALLY like it I think. The way he started petting me and water actually felt really nice. I bounded out to find one of my toys, then I jumped up on his lap and squeeked it at him by chewing on it. He smiled at me a small bit before tossing it, why do people do that? I race after and bring it back. We do this until he's tired of it.   
He lets me out in the back yard where I do my business and roll in the grass. If only humans could learn, this is the smell we love. Then I got called in when I barked at a neighborhood stray for getting to close to the fence. I didn't feel bad for coming in though, I did my job and protected the yard. Jessie was now in his boxer briefs and a t-shirt, not a believer in sleep wear. He was playing StarDoo Hill when I came in. I drank some water and set my muzzle down between his legs wanting head pats. I deserved a reward for defending the yard after all. The smell of my human wafts up to me his manhood smells good from a dogs view, musty and salty.

[Jessie Pov] 

So, raising a puppy might take a little adjusting. After the bath we played a little and then I let him out. I didn't know how I felt with myself after how I touched cheeto during the bath. But he seemed almost unphased. I called him inside after he was barking up a storm. Part of me wondered if he told a neighbor dog what happend. My feelings were soothed instantly however when. Cheeto placed his muzzle right against my crotch on my inner thigh while I sat on the couch. His big brown eyes pleading for love. I reached down one handedly and stroked the puppy's head softly. He was a big puppy for how old he was. He let out a breath and I could feel a strange shiver go through my lower spine as his breath tickled me through my boxer briefs.   
Thoughts, evil thoughts slipped into my head for a split second. I knew they were wrong, I knew if we were caught I'd lose him and I'd go to jail. "But if you keep quiet, who's to tell?" My brain kept trying to reason with me. It drove me nuts, but so did this dog breathing on my nuts and I was a single man who hadn't dated in a good 8 years. I knew with every fiber it was wrong, but in the end, I decided to let the chips fall where they land. I shifted my hips as I moved my waist band to the side and let my 5"0 dick flop out right in front of Cheeto's nose. I put on Land of the Misplaced Objects and just let what was to happen happen.

[DOG POV]  
Those pettings felt so good I couldn't help but sigh. That's when I noticed Master's crotch twitch in his boxer briefs. He shifted and let out his big long cock, at first I sat up in alarm thinking he's gonna pee on me again. But this time, he scratches my ears and then strokes his penis. I cock my head to one side and sniff at his cock, doesn't smell like he has to go. I give him a careful first lick from the base to the pink head at his tip. Jessie let out a cute little moan, a hand slapped over his mouth. Huh, I liked that, so I continued licking him up and down with my long flat tongue. His skin salty and musty on my tongue. His legs widen and my own penis felt funny as I started to suckle at his tip like my mother's nipple. His penis started to feel wet and let out a nice salty treat as continued to lick. I thrust my hips uselessly in the air and whined as my red rocket built up it's knot. At times, I'd stop to lick at it. Giving Jessie full view, he pumped his cock, taking his balls out to grope them and to let me lick at them. Jessie pulled me into his lap and held me still, he stroked my puppy rocket against his cock for a second. Calling me his "Good Boy" his cock leaking hard, we had been at it for a moment and now he was stroking his cock fast against me suddenly he cums all over puppy dick, coating my six little puppy tits to my ass hole. As he strokes out his remainder he keeps telling me how "Good" I am while groping my puppyhood. 

[Jessie POV] 

I finally crossed the line with Cheeto, he seemed to enjoy it still hard. I continue to pet my puppy, urging him to release. I can't believe I covered him in cum, another bath's in order for sure. He lays back on his back like had him, his everything exposed. I stroke from his puppyhood to his balls and grope them gently. "You okay boy?" Another idea crosses my mind, just as evil as all the others. But, I've come this far and it might be better to start this now if ever. I gulp down my pride and hold my puppy calmingly as I grind a finger against his cum covered hole. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plants. I coo'd at him and held him as I started to message the digit into his ass. "Shh, it's either you or me buddy and I'm alpha here. I'll be gentle." Slowly he loosens up and I can work a knuckle in and out of him, I add another slowly and then start to introduce his ass to the tip of my cock. Of coarse, I turn him over and put a pillow under his hips. His cock pressed into the cushin. I lift his tail, albiet a lil forcibly and grind my cock against his hole while holding him in place.

[ Dog's Pov]  
I must have been a very good boy, because Master was far from done. Though I'm not sure about this part of his play time. He started touching my tail hole and sticking his fingers in which felt weird for a while. I tried to get away for a minute but then he hit a spot in me that made my puppyhood feel funny again. I let him shift me into a new position and he started trying to push his penis into my tail hole. I tried to cover it with my tail but master moved it and ground it. Sometimed he missed on purpose, using my legs like a hot dog bun to grind his human shaft against my doggy dick and balls before messaging my hole with his tip. After all the teasing I let out a yelp as his cock finds purchase, slipping his head in. I claw the couch we're on but he pulls me back to take in his full tip in. I stay still, getting used to the feeling of something so large inside of me. He strokes my cock and coo's in my ear. My insides grip him firmly and I can feel as he shifts over me for a better position. He slips a lil more inside as I loosen up, my little legs are jelly as he hits my prostate. He pets me and rocks in and out of me building up pace as we witness our first sex. His fingers clutch into my fur, my cock drools. Each time I thrust out hungrilly he meets me with a thrust of his own from behind. Truely, this man is my Alpha. My claws tear into the couch cushin as I cum with him. Our sounds filling the small house. He'd pull out just to put his cock in front of my nose again. I get it now, My alpha, my master, my mate. I Lick the tip of his cock clean then begin to clean myself. Never have I been this messy or felt so full. He pet my back and watched tv as I cleaned myself.


End file.
